The journal of Ginny Weasley
by Lily the klutz
Summary: AU. Mrs. Weasley sends Ginny away for the summer in order to keep her safe from the war. But upon her return, everyone can see that little Ginny is nolonger the same little fiery redhead...


_The journal of me_

Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing, except for this nice little laptop I'm

Writing this fic story on.

Paring two main paring. Who, you ask? Now if I told you it wouldn't be very fun.

Summery: _" In this journal I write about me, about my old and new life. This is the journal of me." Major AU_

_Dear Log_

_I've had some serious thoughts about getting another diary, because of past experience, but I've had the headmaster of my school make sure there was no enchantment over this book. In fact he gave this book to me and told me he had had made especially made or me. Nobody can read you and Professor Dumbledore, in case anything should ever happen to me. I trust him so I don't mind._

_I suppose I better introduce myself._

_Well my name is Ginerva Anne Weasley, but I prefer Ginny. I'm currently 16-year old and am about to start my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one of the best schools of the world. _

_I'm the youngest and the only girl of sibling group of seven. My parents, siblings and I live in the burrow, a very big cosy house in the middle of nowhere. I have a very small bedroom, but I'm usually only in there when I sleep. I spent my time out on our land. That is when I'm not at Hogwarts. _

_In my first year here at Hogwarts I was rather lonely and decided to write in this little diary I found I one of my books. It turned out it was the diary of Tom Riddle aka. You-know-who. He took me over and made me do things. He nearly killed me, but Harry Potter saved me._

_Harry Potter is my Brother Ron's best friend. And my big crush. God I've liked that boy ever since I first heard about the amazing Potter family. His parents are so cool. His father James is a famous auror and his mother Lily is a top healer. God I would love to be a Potter, I mean how good does Ginny Potter sound. Has a very nice ring to it, but of course with my luck the golden boy doesn't even know I exist. Typical! It is probably for the better since I always get so clumsy, when I'm around Harry. It has gotten a lot better since I decided in my fourth year, to just forget my little crush on him and just become his friend. I still don't talk that much with him. I want to, but he just doesn't notice me._

_The funny thing is that ever since my parents and the Potters found out Ron and Harry had become best friends, they arranged dinners together and now mum and Mrs. Potter are like really good friends. Mr. Potter and his friends invited dad out to a "mans night in town." Apparently he loved it and now they go every week._

_I know that my mum was worried that Harry and Ron wouldn't do their homework, but then she met Hermione, Ron and Harry's other best friend. Apparently she keeps them on their toes. She pretty cool, but I don't really know her. Well, enough about everybody else and back to me. (How shallow did I just sound!) _

_I don't really have any friends-on Hogwarts at least. After my first year everybody thinks I'm a freak. I spend a lot of time with professor D. talking. He understands me. And Hagrid the gamekeeper. He has showed me many weird things. I know far many more magical animals than most students at this school. _

_I'm looking forward to starting my sixth year, just because I can't start being home. Everybody is so tense about when the next attack is going to happen. Now you are probably wondering why I'm talking about attacking someone. Well In my third year You-know-who came from "the dead"._

_No one believed he was back until my fourth year where a group of us went to the ministry and fought death Eaters and Harry fought you-know-who. He went to the ministry because at that time no one at the ministry believed Harry, when he said HE was back. Apparently you-know-who had somehow sent dreams to Harry about killing his parents. Harry wanted to save them, so a little group of DADA members went along with him. Somehow Dumbledore's secret organisation found out and came to rescue us. All in all, it was really scary, but luckily no one died. I mean Tonks and few other members of the order had to spend some time at St. Mungo's, but otherwise we were pretty lucky. _

_The next summer holiday the attacks had increased rather drastically. _

_Mum got scared and decided it would be best, if I spend the next year on another boarding school, so I would be away from danger. Ups! Forgot to tell you! Practically my entire family is in a secret organisation that is called the order of the Phoenix. This did not suit me well. Why did I have to leave and not Ron? Or the twins? Or anybody else in my family?_

_I don't think I have ever fought so much with my mother. I did so not want to leave my family in a time like this. After four days of fighting, my dear mother got desperate and wrote Dumbledore. The thing she did not know anything about, was my friendship with Dumbledore. Right after she sent the letter I found my port key in my room and went to Hogwarts. Dumbledore gave me a port key if I ever needed to talk to him. Such a generous man. He somehow always has time to talk to me. I knock on his door, since I did not know the password. The door opened and I stormed in and begged him not to send me away. _

_He agreed to let me stay at Hogwarts next year, but I had to stay with an old friend of his in the holiday. Let me tell you, Ginny Weasley was not happy… But I went and here I'm sitting on the ground in the middle of the Amazon Juggle. Hey, Dumbledore did tell me I would not regret it… And I haven't! I love it here. It is so beautiful. I feel so whole, like my soul is complete._

_I have learned so much. I live with the locale Indians. Apparently the chief is a very old friend of Dumbledore. He has taught me so much about the magic in the nature and in me. The chief Big Bear Claw likes me and teaches me himself. Everybody in this …little village…has sort of adopted us. We help them out by doing chores and in return they teach us some very old magic. And of course they taught us the language they speak. It is very beautiful and I now speak it fluently. B.C as I call Big Bear Claw says I'm very powerful. The magic in me and around me is strong. He says it is like a flame that cannot be put out. They call me "Ginada" which means "Eternal flame." I have come to think of B.C as a sort of grand father. He also taught me how to defend myself. B.C told me, magic and logic isn't always enough to defend your self against a crazy animal. I mean how would you get pass a lion? Sweet talk probably won't cut it, since lions aren't exactly known for being patient. Therefor B.C taught us, how to fight…Indian style! Cool huh! Not to brag, but I know some serious wicked moves. Well, I have to know them, since B.C constantly quizzed us on how to move..._

_I have met five other children about my age here. They are here to learn as well. We have become very good friends. We come from all over the world. Chloe from the magical Institute in Salem, Joshua from Australia, Leah from France, Elena from Spain and last, but not least Keanu from Hawaii. I love those guys. I have become my best friend in just the short time of three months. _

_Another thing I have learned here is to communicate with animals. I have become a good friend with an eagle, that had broken her wing. I healed it and in time she was sick, she began to trust me. I call her Eowyn, because she reminds me of bird I've read about in one of Chloe's muggle books. _

_I received a letter from Dumbledore the other day. I'm going home three days before the new term starts. I would receive further information later. _

_I miss my family of course, but I have somehow managed to forget the trouble I left behind. Which I feel both relief and guilty about. When I confessed my feelings to my shrink Josh, he told me he felt the same way, but he did not regret his time here, otherwise he would not have met me. I have an incredible strong bond with him. He is like a part of me now._

_Chloe has been teaching me so many things about the muggle world and our world. I feel so stupid for not knowing any thing about the muggle world, and so little about my own world. _

_Elena walked in on me singing to my self and apparently she liked what she heard, cause she has been teaching me how to sing and dance. Soul dancing. I love it. I have never felt more alive than when I just dance my heart out. There are no steps, just music. _

_Leah loves fashion and wants to be a designer. She thinks I should be a model for her, so she is tutoring me how to walk like a model. I just do it to humour her. She is so sweet I just can't say no to her. _

_Keanu is crazy about surfing, so he decided he didn't want to surf alone and dragged me along and taught me how to surf. It's fun and the only problem I have with it is that the beach is about 10 miles from our little junggle village. You get a little tired of walking 20 miles every third day, just so you can surf a couple of hours. One good thing is that Keanu is almost two years older than I am and has dated a lot, so he is sort of teaching me in how a guy's mind works. Talk about complicated! But we have fun. And seeing him without a shirt on….mmm…..yummi….. _

_Okay, got to go now… Chloe and Leah are pulling me away from you. Dinner time. _

_Kenati (means with love)_

_Ginny_

_Dear Log._

_So not a lot of things has happened since last I wrote-except I'M NO LONGER A VIRGIN! _

_A couple of days ago, the village was having a sun feast. Basically everybody eats and drinks a lot and party all night long. B.C had given us permission to drink some local stuff. It turned out to be home brewed and it did not take much before we were all drunk as hell. We had to dress like the locals, like we always do. Usually the girls wear a short skirt and a sort of bikini top, both made out of animal skin. This was no exception. Not much, but it is just too hot to wear anything else. My outfit was made out of a very rare animal. The Casaly. It was a mix between grey and beige. _

_It was getting pretty late and for some reason I had just admitted that I was still a virgin and had never been kissed to Josh. Then he looked at me with this funny look on his face and said, "I don't understand why. I mean you are a beautiful, intelligent, loving young woman. I want to kiss you Ginny-bean. Do you want me to kiss you?" I just looked at him and then nodded. I blame it on the alcohol-thats my story and I'm sticking to it. His lips slowly lowered to mine. The first touch was gentle and sweet, then the kiss got more firm and passionate. Suddenly he broke away and whispered "I want to make love to you, Ginada! Can I do that?" I looked down on the ground and became suddenly very interested in my feet. Ever so slowly I whispered "I don't know how." He slowly raised my head so my eyes levelled with his. "I'll teach you" I nodded and he slowly kissed me again. God, what a night! We made love three times that night and he made me have orgasms- as in plural! The first time I ever have sex I have an orgasm. Score: Gin 1, Unierse:8.76531145796. (Okay, I've got some catching up to do, but who cares!) The next day he said he loved me, but was not in love with me. But he did not for one second regret our night together. God, he's so sweet. It wasn't embarrassing at all as I thought it was going to be. He actually admitted to me that I was a natural at making love. I swear my skin colour and hair colour wet identical when he said that! _

_I'm going home in three days. I'm not even looking forward to go home. I've been so happy here. I not sure I want to go home, cause I know I'm going to miss everybody so much._

_We are having a goodbye party tomorrow. I know I'm going to cry like a little baby. I'm going to miss the jungle, B.C and all the people in the village. The animal and the sunsets. I made Chloe and Keanu swear, to send me copies of the pictures, they have taken here. I threaten to hex them and they were both shaking. They are both familiar with my temper.J JJ_

_Well, I better start packing. L _

_With not too much Kenati at the moment_

_Ginny_

_Log25/8-97_

_Well I'm currently sitting in the kitchen of headquarters- the Order of the Phoenix Headquarter that is. It's in the middle of the night, but I can't sleep._

_I took a port key home. Except I landed in the middle of a street in the middle of nowhere and in the middle of night! I walked around for a bit, still in my jungle clothes I might add, and was freezing my butt off! Of curse I forgot that England is like a freezer compared to the junggle. As far as what my state of mind was, I was right out pissed off. Where the hell was everybody?_

_After waiting for an HOUR in the dark I suddenly spotted Errol-our family owl. I called out, but he didn't hear a thing and flew right on by. I just stared at the place where he disappeared. About 20 minutes later, I spotted Hedwig-Harry's owl. I think she saw me, but apparently did not recognise me. Another 20 minutes went and suddenly I saw a familiar bird in sky. "Eowyn!" The proud eagle landed on my shoulder and nibbled my ear in affection. "Hey baby(my nickname for her), what are you doing here? Miss me?" Eowyn nodded her head, but there was something in her eyes. "Did B.C sent you to keep an eye on me?" Eowyn looked sternly straight a head, but slowly hooted as a yes. A small smile formed on my face and I looked upon the sky and whispered thank you. "Now, do you know where I am and where everybody is?" _

_Eowyn looked straight ahead, her eyes narrowing on something. A person was walking towards us. With a war going, I know not to stand around to see who it is, but into hiding as fast as lightning. I saw a muggle car and decided I would crawl under it. As if she was reading my thoughts, Eowyn took off. I threw my bag under the car and crawled under there myself. _

_I stopped breathing. The person stood right beside the car now. Judging on how he shifted his weight from foot to the other, he was getting annoyed and very impatient. "Where the hell is she? She should have been here by now!" I knew that voice. That voice belonged to no one else, but James Potter. I would know this voice anywhere. But I had been away for almost three months. I suddenly lost confidence in myself. But I knew I could not stay under here for eternity. I slowly crawled out from the car on the other side of him. I pulled my bag with me. I slowly walked around the car, behind the person and pulled out my wand._

"_Turn around-slowly!" I ordered the person. He stiffened. I could see he was trying to get to his wand. "Don't even think about it. Both hands in the air." His hands slowly roused over his head. He turned around and now I could see his face a little of his face. "Mr. Potter?" He eyed me closely. "As I live and breathe…Ginny Weasley… Look at you, all grown up!" "My first year at Hogwarts, something happened to me. What?" "Very smart Ginny. Never trust someone, just because they know your name. Well, you had a rough start at Hogwarts. You were under the influence of Voldemort. You were writing in his old diary and it slowly took over your mind. My son saved you in the chamber of secrets." Okay, he was right-Lucky guess! A lot of people knew what had happened to me. . I looked up for a second and spotted Eowyn. "nbou the nannu Eowyn" I yelled after her. (Which in plain english basically means ´Eowyn, I need a little help here." Eowyn landed on my shoulder again. She looked at Mr. Potter for what felt like an eternity, before she slowly nodded. I stuffed my wand in side my very little and tight skirt. There was not much room, but it still remained hidden. "Where are everybody?" I asked Mr. Potter who in the mean time had lowered his hands. "They are at headquarters. I'm here to pick you up. We are going by port key." He took a lighter out of his coat. "Touch it!" I threw my bag over my shoulder and told Eowyn to find me. "5-4-3-2-1!" I felt a jerk behind my navel and suddenly I stood in front of a very familiar door. _

"_The Burrow? The Burrow is headquarters?" I exlamained and stared at him as though he had just informed me my birthday was going to be cancelled this year. " Yep! Your lands are one of the most magical and protective places in the world. Let's get you inside. You must be freezing!" Instead of blushing like I used to do, whenever spoken to by a Potter, I just said, "You have no idea. I'm used to a lot more heat than this even at night. _

_Mr. Potter opened the door to my home and stepped inside. I followed him, but stopped in my traks. _

_This was not my home! In my home my mother would be flying around the house yelling at the twins and preparring for dinner. My father would sit at the family table reading the newspaper, files from work or fiddling with some muggle things. There would be a very loud BOOM from up stairs and even more yelling. At this moment the family dining table was currently occupide and it was vey quiet. Very scarry for the Burrow! At the family dining table sat six or seven grown wizards and witches were talking. Apperently they were having a meeting. I recognized Sirius Black, Bill and of course Dumbledore. Mr. Potter walked over to the table and pulled out a chair._

_I was dead on my feet, considering I had spent the better part of the day travelling, so I just dropped my bag on the floor. I didn't make a lot of noise, but just eough to disrupt the meeting. Everybody turned to look at me. They all looked at me as though I had grown an ekstra head. "What? What are you looking at? I'm not a stranger; you do know I live here, right?" Suddenly laughter broke out. "Oh Ginerva. I have missed you, my child. I see your little trip did you good. You look ravishing all though you must freezing in those…ahm…clothes." I smiled. I had missed Dumbledore as well. "I discovered something from being outside. I think I have Seer's blood in me, because I see very hot chokolate in my near future." Everybody laughed at my little joke. Suddenly Bill yelled "Everybody, Gin's home." Then voice lowered and his tone changed "Although you don't look like my sister." My comeback "Gee thanks!" "I'm sorry, but you have grown so much, I nearly did not recognise you."_

_I could hear a lot of voices and guessed that everybody in the entire house was coming to greet me. First to arrive was the twins. All they got out was ""Welcome back Gi…" Then they stopped and just stared at me. Next were Charlie and Percy, who both reacted exacly like the twins. My dad and professor Lupin came into room saying, "Welcome back Ginny." Then stopped dead in their tracks. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Harry came into the room with Ron in the lead. "Hey sis, welc…" Then his mouth fell open. Very funny, actually. Nelville turned red and look away from me. Harry and Hermione stared at me as though they had never seen me before."Armmm…hi everybody!" Finally my mother and Mrs. Potter came into room "Then I just added…Ginny?" "Hey mum." I smiled at my mother and ran over to her and gave her a quick hug. "Wha…what…what are…what are you wearing?" I giggled and answeared my dear mother "It's called clothes mum. Actually I forgot we don't have hot weather in England and frankly I don't have any other clothes than this. Actually I freezing here, so would it be okay if I took a bath?" "ye…yes…yes of course. But tell me, where did you go? Apperently it must have been warm for you to wear so little clothes. And look you've got a tan. A nice one too. My, you have grown…" _

_I was about to answer, but was cut off by Dumbledore. "I sent her to stay with an old friend of mine. She was far away from here. I like to consider it summer school for gifted youngsters, considering I know she has learned a lot on her little holiday. Am I right Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked with the usually twinkle in his eyes. I had a huge smile on my face. Summer school, ha! Now that's funny! All I manage to say between giggles "Right…… summerschool!" My mother turned to me. "Honey, why don't you go take that bath and I'll put a sandwich and a cup of hot chokolade on your night table" I turned around and looked at Bill "told ya!" (Quite a few people laughed) Picked up my bag and walked over to mum and kissed her goodnight and went to my room, singing softly a song I learn in the juggle. _

_After my bath, as promised, my chocolate and sandwich stood ready at my table. Ate and drank it and went to sleep. Woke up about three hours and couldn't sleep anymore and now I sitting in my pyjama buttoms and a tanktop, writing in my lovely diary at the kitchen table with two big plankets over me. I'm freezing like crazy. I even put heating spell on me, but to qoute Josh 'it just ain't doing it.'_

_Merlin, I forgot how cold it is in England. Wait a minute, I think someone is coming down the stairs. I better go…_

_Kenatti_

_ Ginny_


End file.
